


a kiss full of promises

by constellationskies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Implications of death, M/M, please don't kill me lilacchocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationskies/pseuds/constellationskies
Summary: Seungcheol has a bunny and Jeonghan finally gets something back... I really suck at summaries, can you tell?





	a kiss full of promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/gifts).



Jeonghan walked onto his campus with his bag handing off his shoulder and a textbook in hand. It was his first day of school after having transferred from another school. It was an unconventional move, since it was time for midterms but Jeonghan didn't mind. He usually scored proficient or advanced in most of his subjects and taking midterms in his new school wasn't going to scare him. He flipped his hair back and turned his head to the side and saw a boy laying on the grass with a bunny next to him. Jeonghan thought it was strange to see someone so close with a bunny till he saw the stranger feed the bunny a carrot.

 

Jeonghan chuckled and saw that the boy had turned to look at him. Jeonghan's eyes went wide when he noticed the stranger flash him an elegant smile and a small head nod. Jeonghan blushed lightly at being caught staring. The boy seemed to chuckle at his actions and Jeonghan thought he had never heard a laugh so soothing before. Before he noticed, he returned the smile and waved at the stranger. He looked over at the campus clock and saw it was 10 minutes to 9 and decided to turn his body and went back on his way to find his 9:00 class. His morning had just begun and he already was blushing because of a cute stranger. He looked up at the classroom number when he was suddenly hit with a memory. He and the other boy who he had just seen were running around dressed in rags.

 

_They were laughing and chasing one another when he spoke, "Seungcheol! Promise we'll always be best friends?"_

 

_"Of course Jeonghan, well always be best friends. Nothing will ever get in our way!"_

 

Jeonghan shook his head. He had no clue what the scene that flashed through his head was. Was that the strangers name? Most importantly, why was that stranger in his memory. He'd never seen him before and how did he know his name? Jeonghan continued walked into to his class with many questions swirling in his head.

 

-

 

Seungcheol walked to the quad with his bunny in hand. Everyone in school knew that the bunny Seungcheol brought to class was a service animal. The bunny has helped him with his anxiety and stress and he still remembered the first day he got his rabbit at the store. Seungcheol had only meant to walk in with Mingyu and browse the turtles when he saw a dwarf bunny with a black heart over its eye. Immediately, Seungcheol walked over to the rabbit and saw that the rabbit pressed his nose against Seungcheol’s hand. A month later, Seungcheol was looking online for ways to make his bunny a service animal and soon after that, they were often seen together.

 

Seungcheol cracked a smile remembering how Mingyu just looked at him like if he had just grown a second head because he wasn’t used to seeing Seungcheol act on impulse. He continued looking over at his bunny and fed him another carrot when he felt a pair of eyes look at him. He picked his head up and looked around and saw a boy about a few centimeters shorter than him staring at him and his bunny. Seungcheol noted that he hadn’t seen this boy around campus and figured he was new. Without much thought, he gave him a smile and a short nod to say hi. It wasn’t the most conventional way, but he figured it was better than nothing. Seeing the boy flustered made Seungcheol chuckle and saw that the other quickly gained his composure back to reply to him. It was a brief moment but he felt like he needed to see him more afterwards. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was hit was a memory. Seungcheol was in an army uniform and the stranger he saw earlier was dressed in fine robes.

 

_“Seungcheol!! You can’t go!! I need you… Please… Stay.”_

 

_“I’m sorry Jeonghan, the Sui soldiers are closing in and I want to protect you. I’ll be back someday soon.”_

 

_Seungcheol placed a kiss on Jeonghan’s head before heading out, choosing to ignore Jeonghan’s sobs and yells asking him to come back._

 

Seungcheol suddenly clutched a hand over his heart and tears were threatening to fall. What was that just now? Why did it hurt him so much to hear the stranger’s voice telling him not to go? He had many questions but he figured he wouldn’t find the answer out right then and there since his class was going to be starting soon. He picked up his belongings and ran to his class. He looked to the side of his classroom and saw the stranger from his memory introducing himself to the class.

 

“Looks like we’ll be talking sometime soon,’ he thought to himself. He walked into his class and waited for his teacher to begin the lesson.

 

-a month later -

 

 

“Seuncheol, sorry for this but due to an idiot doing a prohibited experiment in his room, we are moving some students around. We saw that your dorm has a free room so this student will be residing there till the end of the year.”

 

Seungcheol nodded and looked over to find the stranger he often saw walking around with his belongings in a bag and guitar case slung over his shoulder. He gave him a curt nod and moved over to allow the stranger to walk inside.

 

“Thank you for understanding Seungcheol. I’m sorry this is so last minute.”

 

“No worries, Ms. Lee. I don’t mind having a new roommate. I’m just glad I could help.

 

Ms. Lee nodded and walked back to her office and Seungcheol closed the door. He turned around and noticed that his new roommate was sitting on the couch waiting for him to tell him which room was his.

 

Seungcheol was about to ask him something when Jeonghan cut him off and asked, “what’s the name of your bunny?”

 

The question had caught Seungcheol off guard, but he soon smiled and spoke, “don’t laugh at me but his name is Peter Cottontail.”

 

Jeonghan laughed and looked at Seungcheol in the eye. He suddenly felt his heart race as he took in the others appearance.

 

“I promise, I wasn't laughing at you. I just found the name amusing. My names Jeonghan, please take care of me.”

 

Seungcheol laughed along with Jeonghan and formally introduced himself.

 

"I'm Seungcheol but you could call me S.coups. Your room will be the one to the left, my room is the one in the middle and the room on the right belongs to my friend Mingyu. I think you may know him, he has all his classes in the morning and works every other day in the library. I sometimes can't sleep so you may find me singing softly in the early morning. I have most of my classes in the morning and one in the afternoon on Thursday's. I suck at cooking so you'll often find Mingyu cooking or ordering take out. I usually pay for take out so don't worry about that. Your room should have a shower in it and we usually put in $25 each to have food in the fridge. Do you have any other questions?"

Jeonghan was tempted to ask if he's been getting flashbacks as well but he didn't want his hyung to see him as a creep so he opted out by asking if he sang in a group outside of school. They talked for a bit more before both of them went into their respected rooms and laid on the bed. That night they were both hit by the same flashback.

 

_"Jeonghan, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

 

_He looked down at his hands and then over to the people in the church. He spotted his first love standing in the back with tears in his eyes. Jeonghan let out a gasp and in that moment he just wanted to run toward him. His first love didn't die in the Goguryeo-Sui war like he had heard. He was alive! Why did he have to be in this situation? He internally cursed at the king with every fiber in his body. The king was deplorable, he had the concubines feet chained and were forced to get married. It hurt Jeonghan having to see Seungcheol cry. No matter how much he detested it, he couldn't do anything to stop the king.  Jeonghan faced the priest and nodded. A tear ran down his face, never did he think he'd be having to do this._

 

_"Do you—"_

 

_Jeonghan tuned the priest out, no longer caring for his jabber. He turned back to see if Seungcheol was still in the back but he wasn't. Sorrow pooled in his stomach._

 

_"I'm sorry Seungcheol," he whispered._

 

That night both of them went to sleep with tear streaked cheeks.

 

As time passed, the two of them grew closer and now considered each other best friends. Though, more often than not, they were confused for a couple. They didn't mind it though because both had a crush on the other. Jeonghan and Seungcheol would hug, play tag, push the other in shopping carts and played with water guns often and were always seen with a smile on their face. But only the two noted that the flashbacks kept increasing. Neither spoke about it with the other still but they didn't have to. The tear streaked cheeks, the faint blushes and the longing look of wanting to be with the other spoke volumes. One day, Mingyu noted that the two of them acted more like lovers than best friends and has asked them why they didn't go on a date. Both of them looked at each other and shrugged.

 

"It wouldn't hurt to go on a date with you. I think you're quite charming and adorable."

 

The other blushed.

 

Mingyu choked on his food after seeing the scene unfold. After he regained his composure no thanks to the other two in the room he spoke, "Save the sweet talk for the date please, I'm eating and don't want the contents to end up on the floor or worse dead from your cheesiness."

 

-

 

The two agreed to eating at a restaurant followed by playing bowling for a bit before going to watch a movie. Seungcheol finished getting ready and walked over to see if Jeonghan was ready. He knocked on the door and when Jeoghan opened the door, he was floored by how beautiful he looked in his white converse with his black jeans, a white top and a black and blue checkered flannel over. Seungcheol looked Jeonghan over and was speechless for a minute. 

 

"Wow- You look, wow!" Seungcheol was at an absolute loss for words.

 

Jeonghan blushed and smiled. Butterflies erupted in his stomach and he tried hiding his blush but Seungcheol stopped him.

 

"Don't hide your beauty, let the world see it. Are you ready to go?"

 

Jeonghan couldn't form any words so he nodded and grabbed his coat. Seungcheol smiled and held the door open for him as they stepped outside. Jeonghan thanked him and they both walked over to Seungcheol's car. The walk there was quiet but pleasant. Jeonghan remembered that his grandma once told him that he would find the one he was destined to be with when you can sit in comfortable silence and not feel the need to fill it with constant noise. He also remembered that his grandma told him about how soulmates often have flashbacks.

"The souls will seek each other out, wanting to be reunited." He remembered her saying. Could that be what's been happening to them? From the corner of his eye, he saw Seungcheol smiling. His heart skipped a beat, the sight of Seungcheol smiling and the thought of Seungcheol being the one made him happy. He looked over at him and bit his bottom lip. He turned and looked Seungcheol straight in the eyes.

 

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me, I want to test something out."

"We just began our first date and you want me to kiss you already?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, but-"

 

Seungcheol didn't get to finish his thought when he felt Jeonghan's lips against his. Their eyes shut closed and Seuncheol immediately pulled Jeonghan closer to him, enjoying the soft and warm sensation of his lips against his.

"Strawberries. He tastes like strawberries." Seungcheol thought. They stayed lip-locked for a minute more when they were both hit by all the flashbacks they've seen in the past and a new one.

 

_“You can’t catch me Seuncheol!”_

 

_Jeonghan ran and hid behind a tree after hitting Seungcheol with a snowball and he knew that Seungcheol was looking to hit him back. Seungcheol picked up some snow and threw it at the tree Jeonghan was hiding behind._

 

_“Ha! You missed!”_

 

_Seungcheol just smirked and took the opportunity to chase after him. He ran quickly and pulled Jeonghan into his arms before whispering into his ear, “I caught you. What are you going to do now?”_

 

"So you've been seeing the flashbacks too, huh?"

 

"Yes, since the first day I saw you in the quad. You?" 

 

Jeonghan chuckled. "Same here."

 

Seungcheol smiled and pulled Jeonghan into a hug from behind, "so, what are you going to do about it?"

 

Jeonghan looked over at Seungcheol and spoke, "Now that I've got you back, I won't be letting you go. We've been apart for far too long and I want to spend my life with you by my side." Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol again. A kiss that was full of promises that need to be fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me after i saw an image of seungcheol holding a bunny. it's my first jeongcheol fanfic so i apologize if it's completely different to how the two are.


End file.
